


One woman security

by Harleyq127



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Eventual Smut, F/M, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jason Todd is Robin, Oral Sex, Rejection, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyq127/pseuds/Harleyq127
Summary: You are hired on to the titans to watch the cameras, and gather information for the team. Is it really being hired if you don't get paid? You have to go on a recon mission with Jason because everyone else is too recognizable so you go. It doesn't end well so you run away but Jason being Jason manages to bring you back.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Kudos: 64





	One woman security

You found the office the same way you had left it last night but as you sank into your seat something felt off. Sinking into your seat in front of the computer and signed in. You waited fiddling around until you heard the window creak open and spun holding up your stun gun, it wouldn't do much against most but it might give you time to get away. The voice that spoke in the darkness did nothing much to sooth your nerves but it helped a bit when he stepped into the light. It was Nightwing and he smiled at you slightly before speaking again. "Hello Y/n, I was wondering if you could help me- us out." You shook your head and bit your lip. "What are you talking about?" Before he answered someone else crawled into the window making you tense again. "Come on! Can't you just grab her and let's go already!" You frowned and peeked around Nightwing to find Robin crouched in the window eyes narrowed behind his mask. "Grab me? Go where?" You hissed standing from your seat backing away slightly. Nightwing held out his hand to Robin stopping him from speaking again. "We wont force you to come with us, but we do need some help and as I understand it, you are very good with computers." You nodded slowly and motioned to your computer on the desk between the three of you. "Yeah but I have my computer right here, I can do whatever you need from here." Nightwing shook his head and frowned slightly. "I'm sorry but if you help us its not safe here, we can keep you safe if you come with us. It should only be for one night." Robin spoke up again with a scoff. "What do you mean if she helps us? Of course she's going to help us, we're hero's!" Nightwing shushed him again and shook his head. You interrupted before they could start fighting or anything. "I'll go just... shut up." You exclaimed with a roll of your eyes.

You didn't protest when they wanted to tie something over your eyes only with the request to pack a bag first. It only took you five minutes before they were leading you out one on each side of you. It didn't take you long to get there but you know you took extra turns but you still tried to pay attention anyway just in case up until you got into an elevator anyway. Nightwing who you had heard Robin call Dick all though you weren't sure if he was just being rude took off the blindfold as the elevator came to a stop before exiting with his hand on your back leading you forward. He stopped before a door and you watched something scan his eye and fingerprints before he ushred you inside Robin behind you.

It only took a minute before you were led into a room down the hallway filled with computers and TV screens and your jaw dropped as you took it all in. "Do you think you can work with this?" Nightwing leaned against the door jamb gesturing to the computers. "Yeah I think so, this is amazing. Can I... get in get used to the system?" He nodded and stepped forward signing into the system for you and motioning to the seat. You sank into it and pulled the keyboard towards you typing quickly as you explored the system. It only took five minutes to get used to it and then you turned in the chair to face them only to find Robin had gone. "What do you need?"

It turns out you were needed more then just for one night or rather one mission. Richard or Dick you learned he preferred to be called the weirdo ended up asking you to stay on permanently going to your parents with a notice of employment and everything for you. You hardly ever left the tower, you couldn't fight but you were their eyes and ears and the brains of their operations basically not that any one of them would admit it. Most of them besides Dick wont even talk to you Jason occasionally speaking but mostly rude comments here and there. So you pretty much locked yourself in the security room or the bedroom you had been given, it made it simpler for you. Until Dick came up to you and tugged you into the kitchen motioning for you to sit at the table.

He waited a few minutes for the others to enter and sit down as well before he started speaking. "Alright so as you all pretty much know this mission is big but there is a slight problem with the recon, its at a club and frankly no offence both Kori and Rachel are too recognizable. So honestly that leaves us with one choice." All of their eyes turned to you and you were shaking your head before you could even think about it. "No way! Dick you promised security and that was it! I can't fight, I'll get my ass kicked!" Jason snorted and rolled his eyes muttering something under his breath. Dick bumped him with his shoulder shutting him up before he could say anything else. "You don't have to fight anyone Y/n you just have to get in and do a little spying. Jason is going to go with you so if you get into any trouble he'll be there." You were still shaking your head and your glance at Jason's angry face only had you shaking it harder. "Why do I have to go save her ass? Why can't it be you? Or Gar whatever?" Dick just shook his head giving him a pointed glare. "Jason I'm too old to be taking Y/n on a date and Gar and Rachel are actually leaving tomorrow for a few days and wont be here for Friday when we have to do this. Sorry kid but deal with your role." You had started sputtering jumping up from your seat at the table. "Wait date? Okay fuck this no way Dick. Get someone else!" You had started walking away before Kori caught your arm gently. "Listen to me Y/n Dick is right we are too noticeable but you, you blend in perfectly and no one will notice you spying. Plus Jason will protect you no matter what he says." You rolled your eyes and yanked your arm out of her hand motioning to Jason who was arguing with Dick over by the table. "That one couldn't give a fuck if I died today or next week if he had to save me he would either hold it over me for the rest of my life or none.... never mind. I can do computers, cameras whatever else you need but.... I can't do people." Kori just smiled and patted your shoulder gently. "You can do this Y/n, what scares you most, you being in danger or people?" She asked with a chuckle and your eyes locked on hers with a sigh before darting towards Jason who was standing with his arms crossed and jaw clenched. "Honestly? I don't care what happens to me but, I really really hate people." She chuckled again and winked. "He'll protect you from more then just getting hurt don't worry about that." You just closed your eyes and threw up your hands knowing you didn't really have a choice. "Fine but I swear to God I will find a way to kill every last one of you if anyone mentions this again after its over got it?" Every one nodded with grins on their faces when you stormed out.

To say you were surprised when Kori and Rachel knocked on your door a few hours later each holding bags over their arms was an understatement. They just shared a grin and pushed their way into your room ignoring your protests. They were in there with you for two hours forcing you into every possible outfit they could think of as well as a few you swear would never work no matter how drunk someone was. Finally the two of them settled on an outfit and as you were forced to look in the mirror even you had to admit it wasn't bad, it was a simple if short black skirt with a purple low cut top and black leather jacket. Kori had forced you into some ridiculous heels and as she forced you to walk in them you were already stumbling. "Kori there is no way I can wear these, i'll die if I do." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Sorry it goes perfectly so guess what, you better get used to them. Wear them around here, fuck walk around your room all day just deal with it." With that she was gone leaving you and Rachel alone who simply looked at you. "You look very nice, Kori plans to do your make up too so it'll be perfect. You sigh and stumble over to your bed falling onto your back. "Are you sure you can't go?" She shook her head a poked you in the ribs making you jump and your head fall to the side. "Dick thinks you can do this. He's giving you a chance to prove yourself don't you want that?" You clenched your fists and sat up glaring at her. "I have proved myself! Where do you think he gets his Intel from? Who plans most of this shit for you guys? I'm not you guys, I don't have powers and I cant' fight but for God's sake that's not all you need to do this stupid job." Rachel held up her hands in surrender and stood up off the bed. "You're right you don't have to fight Y/n but this is something you are better at doing then the rest of us. Blending in and learning things, Dick may be the only other one who could do it but at this club it would look much more natural if it were you." With that she turned and left leaving you to sink in on yourself feeling a little ashamed at your outburst.

Friday came way to fast and as you changed in the bathroom with Kori waiting in your bedroom you found yourself biting hard at your lip before you opened the door to her. It only took her fifteen minutes to do your make up and you waited until the last minute to slip on your heels before you took everything in looking at yourself in the mirror. Kori's makeup skills had shown through, you didn't normally wear makeup but she had done a wonderful job with it and the simple necklace she fastened for you pulled everything together. She motioned towards it before the two of you stepped out of the bedroom. "If you get into trouble press it twice and we will come in and get you Its a tracker too so no worries there." You nodded before letting her lead you out into the living room.

You weren't surprised when as you got closer you could hear Jason complaining to Dick he snapped his mouth shut when Kori stepped over to them and slapped him lightly upside the head. He had half turned to snap something at her when he saw you half hidden behind her. Even in the heels you were shorter then Kori and his mouth dropped open seeing you there. You felt yourself flush under his stare and Dick had to nudge him to get him to snap his mouth shut again and jerk his eyes away from you. "That's what you're wearing?" You would have felt offended if his voice didn't crack when he asked, instead you just rolled your eyes and took a look at him wearing an almost normal outfit for him. Black ripped jeans, gray top and a black leather jacket, in fact the two of you almost matched and you cut your eyes to Kori who just smiled at you with a wink. "Jason you can tell he she looks pretty without insulting her." He sputtered and you had to cover your mouth to stop your giggle from bursting out. You finally took pity on him and headed for the door not bothering to wait for him, hoping to enjoy the night air a little bit.

Jason was quiet on the drive to the club and you weren't sure if that was because he didn't want to talk to you or Dick had told him not to fight with you. You could hear Kori and Dick speaking in your ear but you did your best to ignore them choosing instead to look out the window and take in the buildings while you could. You were allowed in and out of the tower if you want but no one ever wanted to go anywhere you wanted and it was easier to hid in your room. Jason pulled into a parking lot before too long and you met him at the front of the car surprised you weren't stumbling. You followed his lead letting him press his hand to your back and walk you to the front door. It only took a few seconds for you to be let inside and you immediately felt the press of bodies against yours and tensed. Jason leaned in and whispered in your ear before you had even taken two steps inside. "If you don't relax we wont fit in here. Lets go find the table and then I'll get you a drink." You nodded slightly and let him lead you to a table right next to the people you were supposed to be listening to. You positioned yourself against there backs knowing that your mic was sensitive enough to pick up their talking even over the music you would just have to mess with the sound a bit. Jason was back in a flash pressing a glass into your hand. You looked down half expecting some fruity drink so you were surprised to see a whiskey he just winked at you and slipped into the booth next to you arm around your shoulders and leaning in close to be heard over the music. "You have to loosen up babe." You bit back the retort on your lips and lifted the glass taking a sip instead.

The two of you were able to sit there for a bit before you could feel the people behind you shifting to turn to you and you could hear Dick and Kori in your ear but not what they said. Jason's eyes widened just slightly before he was leaning in and kissing you. You stiffened slightly but you felt his hand not around your shoulders squeeze your knee in warning and you let your body relax closing your eyes and moving into the kiss. It was a few minutes before he pulled away and you looked away feeling your face burning as you heard Kori clearly in your ear shouting that Dick owed her twenty bucks. Jason stood and motioned towards the bar rushing off so fast you almost missed how red his ears were. You were waiting when someone slid into the booth next to you pushing you against the wall and pressing something against your side. He leaned down to look at you with a grin, your eyes widened as you felt a blade press into your side. "Don't say a word, take the ear piece out of your ear, your mic off and leave them on the table." You could hear Kori and Dick shouting in your ear telling you Jason was coming and not to but the blade pressing into your side made your hand shakily reach up, as soon as you had removed the mic your head slammed down hard onto the table and you gasped at the pain, your vision slowly going dark. Before your eyes slid closed you could see Jason pushing through the crowd towards the table through the blood trickling down over your eye. At the table he only saw a crushed mic and ear piece as well as a few drops of your blood. You missed the shout that echoed over the music.

Groggily as you faded in and out you reached up and pressed the necklace two times hoping Kori was right and if Jason couldn't get to you they could. You heard a door slam open and shut behind you and you were slammed hard onto your knees and you groaned in pain fighting to stay conscious now as you heard a voice. "What are you doing?! We don't have time for this her boyfriend is looking for her!" You heard shout as something gave a sharp prick into your arm making you hiss through your teeth. "Just a little something to knock her out. Grab her lets go." You felt your body slump towards the floor as whatever kicked in really fast and you were caught before your head hit the floor and thrown over someone's shoulder. You struggled weakly trying to shout but you were out before the sound could become more then a quiet groan, your last conscious thought was how nice Jason's lips had felt before the world went completely dark.

You woke slowly to the feeling of a hand trailing down your leg and you had to force your eyes open and you felt yourself struggle before you realized you were tied down. A cool breeze blew over you and you shivered realizing you were also naked, licking your lips you found them cracked and tasted blood. "What do you want?" You croaked out before flinching at the sharp pain of the hand on your thigh slapping down. A face came into view the same guy from the bar and he was grinning widely hand trailing up your body before wrapping around your throat tightly. "Well first I want to know why you were listening to my friends and I and then after... I'm going to have some fun with you." If possible his grin got wider and he leaned down close to your face, you could feel his breath falling over your face and his grip tightened making you gasp for breath. "So? Why were you and your boyfriend listening in?" You shook your head as much as you could in his grip straining against the ties holding you down before he let you go with a chuckle. "Oops I guess you need to breath to talk." He let you drag in a gasping breath before his hand was around your throat again just not a tight. "We weren't, we were looking for a guy! He's been spiking girls drinks!" You gasped out making up the first thing you thought of, scrambling for some story that made sense. His grip loosened just slightly and he motioned for you to continue. "He waits for a girl to be dumped or left so my... he was going to leave me there after fighting with me. See if he would try and come after me." You were panting and tears were streaming down your face as you silently begged him to believe you. He pursed his lips and reached over to somewhere you couldn't see before holding up the knife he had pressed into your side before waving it in front of you eyes slightly. "Alright let's just say I believe that, you two were awfully quiet for a couple supposed to fight." You shook your head more tears pricking at your eyes as his grip fell from your throat quickly replaced with knife pressing into your skin. "He was supposed to get distracted by a girl. But we had to make it obvious we were dating first. I swear please!" You couldn't help the begging that was starting to fall from your lips and he pressed the knife in deeper slicing your skin just enough to make you stop struggling. "Alright I believe you which means.... it's time for my fun." His grin came back and he trailed his knife down letting it trace over your breast and nicking the skin right under it making you gasp.

You had pretty much given up on anyone coming for you when you heard shouting coming from beyond the door, too weak to do more then turn your head towards the door you watched as he got off the table you were on and zipped up his pants his hand coming down hard over your bruised thigh making you flinch slightly before he leaned in close making you squeeze your eyes shut in a silent sob. "I'll be back in a few minutes, maybe I'll switch it up when I come back, break another hole in." He growled in your ear before his hand came down on your face making you squeak almost silently, your voice all but broken. As soon as the door slammed shut behind him you started struggling once more with the ties holding you down but with nothing sharp there was no way you were getting out. You just sobbed silently until the door burst open.

Jason was standing there blood dripping from his gloves and nose and he took a quick look around before rushing into the room with you. You heard him speak into something and you realized he had to be talking to Dick. "I found her.... it's bad Night." He rushed over to you and was quick to undo the ties around your wrists but before he could get to the ones on your ankles the door burst open again and he was back blood covering his face and shirt. "Now now Robin what do you think you are doing with my play toy? You know if you step back you can use her when I'm finished, she's all broken in now anyway." You felt Jason's eyes skim down your body to find the blood pooling between your legs and he pressed the knife he had used to cut your ties into your hand before he was jumping across the room right at him. You watched him raise the gun and let out a quiet scream when it swung from Robin to you, back to him. You scrambled and managed to cut the ties falling off the table and scrambling into the corner squeaking with another bullet flew almost directly over your head barely managing to duck it.

You buried you face in your hands making yourself as small as possible until the noises stopped, you heard boots stomping towards you and you lifted your head clutching the knife tightly until you caught a view of Jason's boots and looked up to see him covered in even more blood and he squatted in front of you slowly hand reaching out and prying the knife from your hand. "It's okay Y/n, I'm here." You hadn't realized you were crying until his hand came up to wipe the tears away but he froze at the blood on his hands. He stood and looked around not finding any of your clothes until you pointed them out under the table. He snatched them up and frowned when he saw all of them ripped or cut except your jacket. He wrapped that around you as best as he could and scooped you up into his arms. Shushing you when you stiffened and carrying you out of the room stepping over the body on the floor, you caught a quick glimpse of a pointed R sticking out of his eye before you buried your face in his neck squeezing your eyes shut.

You hadn't remembered falling asleep but when you jolted up your own screams echoing in your ears and found yourself alone in your bed you let out a sob and wrapped your arms around your waist feeling the bandages stiffening on your body. You stumbled into the bathroom and pulled off the t-shirt that had been pulled over your head, your body was littered with cuts and bruises the deepest ones had been covered but that did nothing to ease the soreness. You bit back another sob and snatched the shirt off the floor slipping it back on before your realized it was Jason's and far to big for you. You found a pair of shorts and threw those on as well before stumbling out of your bedroom and down the hallway. You were knocking before you could stop yourself.

Jason opened the door looking about as terrible as you felt and his eyebrow raised when he saw you there. Before either of you could say anything you threw yourself against his chest body trembling. He caught you easily enough and held you gently against him, holding you until you stopped shaking. He pulled you away by your shoulders gently and lifted your chin. "Do you want to stay here with me tonight?" You nodded and bit your lip hissing when it split open and started bleeding again. He sat you on his bed and knelt in front of you holding a tissue to your lip gently. You got a good look at him from there and realized he was shirtless and had a few bruises as well as a cut or two across his chest and a bruise blooming on his jaw. He caught you looking and tried to smirk but it fell flat and he pulled the tissue away after making sure the bleeding stopped. Jason stood and threw the tissue away before sitting on the other end of the bed putting plenty of space between you and laying his hands on his thighs, you realized he was trying to look nonthreatening. You felt exhaustion seeping back into your bones and fell back onto his bed laying your head on one of his pillows. "Hold me?" You whispered not caring how desperate you sounded, you were terrified and right now the only place you wanted to be was in his arms. He nodded and switched the light off before laying next to you and wrapping his arms gently around you pulling your face against his chest so you could hear his heart beating. You were starting to fall back to sleep when you heard him whisper an apology voice filled with self loathing and pain.

When you woke again Jason still hadn't moved and glancing up it didn't look like he had slept either but you tried not to move to much he was whispering to Dick over your head. "She came in upset, she needed someone Dick. Not to talk about it!" You didn't miss his arms tightening around you as he spoke and you closed your eyes fighting back the shudder. "Jason you should have woke me up, she needs to tell us what happened, if she learned anything.... what she told them. We have no idea if we are safe right now!" You fought off Jason's grip and sat up snapping at Dick when you finally spoke having to force the sound out of your throat. "They aren't after us, I told them Jason and I- no I didn't use names shut up- we were after some dude spiking drinks after a girl got left behind. I didn't tell them anything about what we were really doing. Are you happy now?" Dick's jaw had dropped and he backed up a step when you snapped at him demanding an answer and he shook his head very slightly. Jason's hand came up and rested lightly on your shoulder making you stiffen first then relax slowly into him. Dick spoke again asking the one thing you hoped he would. "What... what did he do to you?" Your voice was flat empty of emotion and you leveled a glare at him before speaking. "What do you think he did? I'm sure you saw the cuts and bruises, I know that Jason told you about all the blood, so why don't you just take a guess." Dick flinched and you watched him meet Jason's eyes before finding your guiltily. You heard Jason murmur your name behind you fingers skimming down your arm gently. "Maybe we should talk about this privately?" You shook your head and stood up pulling away from Jason's touch and hating yourself for it. "Forget it Dick, I begged you not to make me do this, I said I was no good for this and it got me cut up, tortured and raped. I'm done, I can't." Both of them flinched at that word and you heard Jason's intake of breath before you were storming past Dick and back into the hallway.

You had finished changing and packing the rest of your things keeping Jason's shirt just because you needed too, you heard shouting when you stepped out of your bedroom and Jason and Dick were following you as you stepped into the living room. "Y/n wait! You're right we shouldn't have sent you with out training and we wont do it again but you can stay here. It's safe here for you, you know that." Dick spoke his voice oddly strained and when you glanced over your shoulder you could see Jason shoving him hard with each word. You just shook your head and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before moving towards the door. You could hear them snapping at each other before Jason shoved past Dick. "Y/n please don't go, I swear I won't ever... Nothing like that will happen ever again." You looked at him sadly and felt a tear slip out. "It shouldn't have happened in the first place Jason. I never should have agreed to go and that's on me but I wont make that mistake again." You slipped out the door letting it close behind you before either of them could argue again.

A month had past and you kept moving changing motels every few days and constantly changing your security system on your laptop. You still sent Dick intel but you made sure it was impossible to trace back to you never answering him back unless it was a request for information. You had ditched your phone so sometimes you would get an email from Jason or even Rachel but you never responded. Not even to the picture Dick took of all of them a clear space left open for you next to Jason, Dick had clearly called for smiles but Jason looked miserable and you couldn't lie it made your heart crack a little but you kept moving too terrified not to until your finished with your set up.

It only took you another two months to finish and you stepped into your apartment quickly setting the alarm. You had it set up so your food and supplies would be dropped off once a month and your internet was the best you could get. You also had a generator set up so no matter the power outage nothing in your apartment would stop working. All in all you knew as long as you didn't leave you would be safe. But you hadn't expected for Jason to be as stubborn as he was being, in your absences his emails had progressed from once in a while to once a day each one begging you to either come back or let him know where you were. You kept ignoring him as best you could but the longer he made his emails the more information he gave you about himself the more you wanted to respond. You broke not too long after moving in and sent him back a simple email. You told him you were safe and begged him to forget about it.

You should have known better then to answer him because not even a week later and you were screaming at a knock on your window. He crouched there and waved a smirk on his face motioning for you to open the window. You shook your head silently motioning that the window was alarmed before pointing up to the roof. A sharp nod and he was gone leaving you stare at the empty window so quickly you thought you had imagined it. You sighed and shoved your feet into your shoes before heading up to the roof, the one place you left the apartment for. He was waiting there sitting on the edge with his feet dangling off silent until you came and sat next to him. You stared out at the skyline wrapping your sweatshirt tight around your waist. "How'd you find me?" He peeked over at you and raised an eyebrow silently admonishing you. "No hey Jay? No I missed you?" You shook your head looking down your hands curling up into fists, your nails digging into the palms of your hands painfully. He scoffed before reaching over and smoothing his hands over yours forcing them to flatten gently. "I asked for a favor from Oracle, don't worry I haven't told Dick." It was your turn to raise your eyebrow and he squeezed his hand over yours with a small smile. "Frankly it's none of his business where you are, if you wanted to see him you would have. I just.... had to make sure you were okay. I won't bother you again if you don't want me to." You caught his arm before he could raise to his feet and stopped him. "You... you can come back sometimes if you want." He smiled and your quiet voice and brushed your hair back before standing. "I'll see you soon then sweetheart." He gave a very slight bow and waited for you to climb down from the edge halfway towards the door. When you paused and turned back to him he was watching you a smile on his face. "Maybe next time you could come to the door like a normal person?" He shrugged and put his hand on his belt the smile slowly turning to a smirk. "Where's the fun in that babe?" You were about to snap something at him when he leaned back falling off the edge and you rushed over half expecting to hear him scream, but you just heard him laugh and the whiz of his grapple connecting to the wall.

Jason ended up coming back at least once a week some times in uniform but most of the time in normal clothes and he was content to sit on the couch and watch TV with you typing in the background which surprised you a bit. But when you told him you hadn't seen half the movies he was watching preferring simpler movies he was shocked and insisted on a movie day. You couldn't find it in you to argue so you left your computer and joined him on the couch letting him restart the one he was watching and listening to him with one ear the other on the movie. Your pretty sure you were halfway through the third movie he put on when your late nights started to catch up to you at least that's what you told yourself when you found Jason wrapping his arm around your shoulder and pulling you against him. It only took you a few minutes to doze off against him and you felt him shift on the couch basically pulling you to rest between his legs your head on his chest.

When you woke up Jason was snoring softly beneath you on the couch his hand resting on your back the movie still playing in the background. You reached up to wipe your face and when you moved to get off of him his arm tightened around you and he blinked down at you with a small smile. "Where you goin sweetheart?" You shook your head and let him pull you back down nuzzling into his chest making him snicker softly. "You some sort of cat when you wake up?" You nodded with a yawn not particularly talkative when you first wake up and he fell silent hand on your back starting to move slightly rubbing up and down. Unsure how long you had been laying there you lifted your head and propped your chin on your hand resting over his chest looking up at him. "Can I ask you something Jason?" He yawned and nodded propping his head up on his arm to look down at you. "Why haven't you told anyone where I am? I know you haven't Dick and Kori would have come for me by now." He shrugged the hand on your back pausing slightly before resuming. "I told you, it's none of his business. Besides, I think you'll come back when you're ready, no use in trying to rush you." You frowned slight but didn't argue honestly you had already been thinking of going back. "So where do they think you are then?" You watched his face heat up and his gaze went back to the TV. 

You just waited keeping your eyes on his face watching as the heat in his cheeks would fade, his eyes would find yours and then the heat would flair up again. "They think I have a girlfriend." He muttered and glared when you started giggling and pushed yourself up on his chest. "Seriously? Like you told them you have a girlfriend or they guessed and you let them think that?" He scowled and sat up resting against the arm of the couch and ran his hand through his hair. "Why can't I have a girlfriend? Maybe I see her more then you." He stuck his tongue out at you childishly making you giggle again. "Oh I didn't say you couldn't Jason. I'm sure it would be very easy for you to get a girlfriend, I just know you don't have one." He scowled again and turned his face back to the TV trying to ignore your giggles. You fell silent and took in his face and felt a twinge of something and leaned forward. "Do you Jason?" He glanced at you face flushing again. "Do I what?" You sighed and rolled your eyes sliding off your knees and against the other arm of the couch. "Do you have a girlfriend?" This time when his eyes found yours they were filled with mischief and he smirked at you. "Why you jealous babe?" You rolled your eyes and reached out to smack his arm but he caught your wrist and held it loosely in his hand. You knew he wouldn't keep hold if you tried to pull away he had done that once when you were made at him and you went into a panic attack, he never did it again. "What would I be jealous for? Apparently I'm the one who gets a day full of movies." He tilted his head in a motion you took to mean true and his tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip. "Besides-" you continued to his raised eyebrow "-Pretty sure I would have noticed you coming around with hickeys instead of bruises." He pursed his lips and you made a show of checking his neck and shook your head. "Alright fine you monster, I don't have a girlfriend. Just you to annoy me I'm afraid." You chuckled and raised your other hand this time reaching out and tugging on a lock of his hair. He caught your wrist in his other hand and held them both gently his thumbs stroking over the skin at your pulse points. His grip shifted just enough to pull you forward and back into his arms and against his chest.

It was quiet for a while before your stomach growled for the first time in a few days. Jason chuckled and leaned back slightly biting gently at his lip. "Why don't we go out and get some dinner? My treat of course." You looked at the door nervously then back at him he was smiling and looked hopeful. You nodded with a sigh and stood up leaving him on the couch to change. Coming back out in jeans a t-shirt and a plaid over shirt tied around your waist. You slipped your feet into a pair of sneakers and waited for him to stand your hands shaking so you shoved them into your back pockets. He came up behind you and held the door open while you set the alarm. You had given him the password after he came over and you weren't answering the door, he nearly had a bunch of cops on him by the time you came out of the bathroom.

Jason's arm wrapped around your waist and you leaned on him trying to focus on what he was talking about in your ear. But when you glanced up at him he was looking around too, making you realize he was concerned for you too. He took you to a pizza place two blocks away and sat you in a corner his back to the wall. You wanted to slide into the booth on his side but you forced yourself to sit across from him and wait for the pizza he ordered patiently. He leaned over the table breaking the silence and tapped on your hand gently drawing your attention back to him. He motioned with his head to two kids on the other side of the place with their tongues down each other throats. "Do you think that's a challenge? I'm pretty sure we can do better then that." He winked at you and your eyes widened before you shook your head jerkily. "No you don't think so? I don't know for sure, we should try it out." His smirk made you smile and relax slightly and he nodded satisfied when the pizza came out.

You and Jason walked back to your apartment just as the sky was beginning to darken and you sighed knowing he would be leaving soon, probably right after you got inside. So instead of saying anything you slipped your hand into his, making the tips of his ears turn red. He squeezed gently and you turned the last corner before you got to your building. You walked silently up the stairs with him and he waited at your door holding it open for you to put the code back in. Once the alarm was set you slipped inside and he was right on your heels surprising you slightly. Jason's hands slipped to your waist and he pulled you into his arms for a second resting his chin on the top of your head. "I'll see you next week sweetheart." You felt his lips brush over your forehead before he was gone closing the door behind him.

It was weeks before you heard anything from anyone after that, Dick had stopped responding to your information and Jason didn't come back. The pit of fear in your stomach grew and grew and you were fighting your fear and everything else in your head when you finally got any sort of response. It was in an email from Kori and it only made the fear worse. "Jason's hurt, come to the tower." You left at a run hardly remembering to set the alarm again. You didn't take per-cautions turning extra streets you just ran. You found a cab and you made it to the tower within half an hour and you were surprised to find you were still able to enter Dick was sitting on the couch head buried in his hands when you burst in.

"What happened?" You demanded not caring when they jumped to their feet half ready for a fight half surprised to see you. Kori pointed down the hallway. "He was asking for you, we didn't think you would come." You felt your face heat with shame and you looked at her, her face was filled with worry and fear. "Jason is my... friend, of course I would come. I would come for any of you." Rachel's hand on your arm made you pause as you started down the hallway. "It's... not good Y/n, he might not make it." You shook your head and frowned voice cracking slightly. "He'll be fine, he's stubborn, he'll make it." You left them standing in the living room and stood hesitantly in front of Jason's door before knocking softly. You heard a grunt and pushed the door open slightly sticking your head in.

Jason was lying on his bed shirtless and covered in bandages, some of them were showing pink through. You swallowed hard and your eyes caught on the bandage around his neck, before raising to his face. He smiled weakly at you and patted the side of his bed slightly. You slipped in closing the door behind you and sank onto the bed next to him gingerly. "Hey, I told them you'd come." You reached over and brushed his sweat dampened hair off his forehead gently. "You didn't have to get hurt to see me Jason, I much rather would have had you over for movies again." He chuckled darkly and tried to shrug wincing when pain shot through him. "Sorry babe, you know me, I'm dramatic and shit." You let out a wet laugh and nodded slightly. "Yeah you are. Like I said next time movies okay?" He nodded slightly and closed his eyes as you stroked back his hair slowly. "Y/n?" He asked his voice quiet and rough. You hummed and paused your hand for a second before resuming when he talked again. "Will you stay? In here with me?" You leaned forward and pressed your lips to his forehead gently nodding. "Of course Jason." You curled up against his side trying to touch him where you could but not hurt him and he quickly fell asleep.

Dick came looking for you a few hours later and found you curled up next to him tears still streaming down your face although they had slowed considerably. He placed his hand on your shoulder and silently asked you to follow him, you did after placing another kiss on his forehead. You were led into the kitchen where Kori was waiting and you and Dick took a seat at the table. Dick scrubbed his hand over his face and took a deep breath while you wiped your eyes with the tissue Kori handed you. "Jason... He tried to go off on his own, the guy who... well we found out he wasn't the only one who had been in there with you and Jason..." You swallowed and nodded understanding with out him finishing. "Jason went after him for me. How exactly did you find that out anyway?" Dick and Kori exchanged a look at your lack of surprise and Kori spoke up. "We managed to get through to one of the security cameras, we... saw a good part of what happened." You shoved the seat you were sitting in back and rose to your feet your jaw clenching. "You had no right to do that. It's.. none of your business I told you I would handle it. Did every one see it?" They were quick to shake their heads and Kori reached out frowning when you jerked away from her touch. "Just the three of us. Dick never meant for me or Jason to see, we just did." You shook your head and your nails were digging into your palms. "So what Jason runs off on his own and almost get's himself killed for me? Why weren't any of you with him?" Dick frowned and looked down at his hands. "We didn't know... he was supposed to be going to see his girlfriend. As soon as we realized he took the suit we were tracking him but he had messed with his trackers." You clenched your jaw so hard you thought it might pop and slapped your hand down on the table. "Then email me dammit. I would have found him, fuck I could find any of you with out you wearing your suits. Stupid...." You stormed back off down the halls and slipped back into Jason's room silently hoping not to wake him.

He was already awake when you got there though and he looked relieved to see you slip back into the room. His voice was a croak when he spoke up as you crossed to his bed. "I thought you left." You shook your head with a forced smile. "Nah you can't get rid of me that easy, Dick and Kori told me what you did though." He sighed and looked away a frown tugging at his lips. "I'm sorry Y/n, I saw that video and...." He trailed off clenching his fists and gasping as a wave of pain went through his body. You fell to your knees beside the bed your hand finding his forehead and gently stroking his hair back. "Jason you could have died. I... The last thing I want is for you- any of you- to get hurt or killed." He interrupted before you could say anything else eyes snapping to yours. "It's my fault. I left you alone at that table, I was supposed to protect you. I could have gotten you killed." You let out a dark chuckle and leaned your head down on the bed biting your lip. "At one point I wished I had died, before you started coming around again. But do you know what I never want?" He almost rolled his eyes and you started speaking again first. "I never want to lose you." Something flashed across his face and he raised his eyes to you again. "Promise me Jason? Promise me you wont do anything like that again because I swear to God I'll put a tracker in your brain." He chuckled slightly and nodded tilting his head up when you moved to kiss his forehead your lips instead finding his. "I promise... if you'll stay again." You slipped onto the bed beside him taking his hand between yours and let his even breathing lull you to sleep.

Jason's rapid breathing woke you up his body beside you shock still and burning hot. You jerked up and his grip on your hand was tight enough to bruise. You called his name softly afraid to touch him and hurt him but he didn't stir, you reached up with your free hand and touched his cheek. His eyes snapped opened dark and filled with fear, he obviously wasn't awake as he snatched your hand away from his face and bent it backwards. you cried out at the pain and called his name louder trying desperately to wake him up before he snapped your wrist. You were pinned and he lurched over you breathing harshly you screamed as your wrist snapped in his grip and he was yanked off you two arms holding him back. His eyes widened as he took you in clutching your wrist to your chest face pale with pain and tears streaming down your cheeks. You were ushered out of the room by Kori, neither of you reacting to Jason calling out your name, his voice cracking.

Your wrist was wrapped in a cast and you frowned at the lack of movement you had, it would take some getting used to before you could type as quickly again. Dick was doing his best to keep Jason in his bed as he had torn stitches last night both while shifting to climb on top of you and fighting to get away from Dick to see you. You still couldn't bring yourself to see him, you know it wasn't his fault, that he was having a nightmare but it terrified you to think of what he could have been dreaming about to snap your wrist so easily. You had already told Dick and Kori you would stay but you were also keeping your apartment. So the three of you went and you gathered up your clothes and anything else you wanted to bring with you before you headed back to the tower.

Jason had moved to the couch without any one there to argue with him but he hadn't torn anything so Dick didn't argue just sent him a glare. You were walking past when Jason caught the sleeve of your sweater and you couldn't hide your flinch when his fingers brushed over your wrist, he frowned and pulled his hand back immediately. "Can we talk Y/n?" You nodded slowly and held up your bag above the couch so he could see it. "Sure just give me a few minutes to put my stuff away." He nodded eyes lighting up just a bit when he realized it meant you were staying.

You had taken your time putting everything away and it had ended up being over an hour before you got back to the living room. Jason was still sitting on the couch with a book in his hands, you had seen it on his bedside table so someone must have grabbed it for him, a quick glance around showed you were alone. "They left already for patrol, just us now." Jason spoke up confirming your suspicions before closing his book again and patting the couch next to him. You rounded the couch and took a seat, not as close as he had indicated but not the other side of the couch either. "Y/n... I'm sorry, how bad is it?" He motioned to your wrist and you shrugged frowning. "It's a clean break, not that bad." His frown grew and his hand came out probably to touch you but he stopped and let his hand drop instead. "Y/n what can I do? So you forgive me, stop being afraid of me?" You shook your head and turned on the couch so you were facing him, it hadn't occurred to you that Jason thought you were afraid of him or angry with him. "Jason I'm not afraid of you, the exact opposite actually." His lips pulled just slightly upward and it made you start to relax as you continued. "I'm not angry or afraid or... whatever. I just... what were you dreaming of?" He stiffened slightly and shook his head looking down at the floor between his feet. "I.... It doesn't matter." You frowned and inched closer reaching out and covering his hand with yours. "I won't make you tell me, but I would like you to know you can tell me anything." He sighed and flipped his hand over threading his fingers between yours and lifting your hand to brush his lips over the back of your hand. "You won't ever sleep with me again will you?" You chuckled at the change of subject and you let it go even though you wanted to argue. "I wouldn't say that. But I won't be trying to wake you up again." You felt him smile slightly against your skin and he tugged your hand until you slid over on the couch and he could wrap his arm around your shoulder pulling you against his side.

`It took a few weeks before Jason was ready for patrol again and each day he was pushing himself harder and harder. The day his stitches came out he dragged you out of the security room and to the training room. You just sat against the wall and watched him confused as to why you were there until Dick came in and started shouting at Jason for being in there alone when you cleared your throat quietly. Dick glanced over at you and you gave a small wave shutting down his argument instantly. Dick clamped his mouth shut and spun on his heel leaving the two of you alone once again. Jason winked at you and went back to the punching bag. You eventually spoke up when his arms were shaking and he looked ready to fall over. "Jason, come take a break." You called quietly but you know he heard you, his fists paused slightly. "I can't not yet." You sighed and bit your lip before standing up and crossing the room stopping just outside his reach. "If you stop for the night I'll come back with you tomorrow and let you teach me something." You watched him spin and face you his eyes lighting up at your promise. "Really? Like what?" You shrugged and motioned to the room. "Whatever you want, just.. don't expect too much from me." He snagged the water bottle you were holding out for him and took a few gulps before nodding. "Alright fine." The grin on his face made you think you were going to regret your promise but when he brushed his fingers down your cheek and left you there to shower you couldn't bring yourself to care.

You were right when Jason dragged you out of bed way to early the next morning. Everyone else was still asleep and he wouldn't give you long enough to drink a coffee saying it would only make you have to pee. So you stood in the middle of the training room in clothes you literately only wore to lounge around in with Jason circling you slowly. You started getting worried when he circled you for the tenth time without saying anything and went to turn to face him when his arms snuck around you one around your waist that hand gripping your hip the other across your chest hand gripping your shoulder and you just froze. You heard his voice in your ear but it took a minute for his words to register. "Try to break free sweetheart." Belatedly after his words registered you realized what he was trying to do and you started to struggle, his grip wasn't that tight on you, it wasn't confining but you couldn't break free. Finally you stilled huffing when he laughed in your ear. "You are going to have to try harder then that sweetheart. Come on, I'm not even holding on that tightly." You grumbled under your breath and did something you had seen Rachel do the few times you had watched them train, you dropped all your weight forward trying to drop to the floor and slip out of his grip. His grip slipped on you the arm around your waist slipping up to your ribs resting just under your breasts and the other arm slipped up to wrap around your neck but that's as far as you got his grip tightening just enough to make you gasp. He loosened immediately giving you room to breath but you still couldn't free yourself. "You alright there babe?" He asked grip still tight enough to hold your back against his chest, neither of you moved until you nodded just barely. "Good, then get free." You hesitated for a minute before you flung your head back and managed to hit him in the nose. Both of you groaned and you managed to drop to your knees the arm around your ribs releasing you to clutch at his nose. He dropped to his knees behind you the arm still wrapped tight around your throat. "Fuck. Good job baby." He cursed, his voice sounding thick, you chanced a glance back at him and found his eyes watering nose bleeding slightly. You gasped and your hand went up to grip his wrist. "Jason your nose!" He chuckled and the arm not wrapped around your throat reached up and wiped the blood away and he grinned. "Yeah you get points for drawing blood first try." You frowned and tried to turn on your knees but his grip on your throat tightened slightly. "Nope sorry sweetheart but you aren't free yet." You huffed another breath out and bit your lip thinking, the longer you thought the more impatient Jason seemed to get his grip on your throat tightening ever so slightly and pulling you against him. When his free hand slipped and gripped your hip gently you stopped trying to think of how to get away and just grinned. 

"What's the matter? Give up already?" He was trying to taunt you but you just reached back with your hands and gripped his thighs grinding your ass against him. You heard him hiss and his grip tightened again making you moan softly. You both froze then and he swallowed behind you his voice husky in your ear when he spoke. "I'm pretty sure that is cheating sweetheart." You raised your eyebrow even though he couldn't see it and did it again his breath against your ear coming out in almost groan the arm around your throat starting to cut off your air and you let out a loud moan the sound vibrating in your throat. Jason's lips found your neck and he dragged them down it before you arched pressing your ass firmly against him feeling him hardening against you. He let out a soft curse and his grip on you shifted enough to spin you around and push you down on your back. He leaned over you eyes darkened slightly and he captured your lips with his. This wasn't like the kiss at the club this was rushed and dirty and it made you arch up into him opening to let him in when his tongue swept across your bottom lip. He broke away when you were both panting and you groaned at the loss your arms wrapped around his neck. "This is not what I expected to happen today, not that I'm complaining. But holy shit baby are you sure about this?" You nodded before you could think letting out a whimper and bit your lip before you spoke. "Please Jason... " He growled and his lips slammed back down over yours tongue forcing in and tangling with your roughly. His grip turned bruising and you froze mind shifting to another day, another rough grip and you shoved away before you could stop yourself. Jason in his shock released you and called after you when you rushed away and looked down at his hands trying to understand.

You had locked yourself in your room shame overcoming you before you could explain, you didn't answer Jason's knocks or his texts or even the phone call. You hid in your room the whole day not slipping out until it was time for them to go on patrol, you knew Jason still had a few days before he could join them but you hoped he would stay in his room for the night. About half an hour into you monitoring the cameras Jason slipped into the security room and you briefly cursed the doors inability to lock a team member out but said nothing when he simply placed a plate of food and a water bottle in front of you only telling you to eat before he left you alone again. You poked at the food on the plate took one bite and felt sick so you pushed the plate away.

Jason came back an hour later and frowned at the food still on the plate, the water bottle still full and the back of his hand came up and pressed gently against your forehead, you jerked away and batted his hand away both of you flinching slightly when your cast hit his hand. "I'm fine Jason leave me be." He snorted and a glance to the side showed he had rolled his eyes. "Yeah fine, that's why you locked yourself in your room and wont eat. Look I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable I thought.... It won't happen again okay?" He started to spin and you turned away from the screens to catch his hand frowning up at him. "Jason..." You sighed and scrubbed your hand down your face with a frown. "It's not that. I.... All of a sudden it wasn't your hands on me or your mouth, I couldn't.... I had to get out of there. I'm sorry." He was frowning still this one more concerned then before and he squeezed your hand gently. "If you told me to stop or slow down I would have. No matter.... How far we are I will always stop." You shook your head and looked down feeling shame burn up your cheeks. "I know that Jason. I'm sorry." He shook his head cutting off your apology before you could get any further and cupped your cheek. "Stop, you have nothing to be sorry for sweetheart. When ever you are ready we will take it at your pace, no pushing, nothing I promise. But for now, I'm fine with waiting, as long as you eat something." You shook your head and pushed the plate away. "I can't, I'm not hungry honestly." He frowned again but nudged the bottle of water. "Fine drink this at least. I'll be back in a little bit." His lips brushed your forehead and he pulled the plate away leaving you alone again.

True to his word Jason was back an hour later and slipped into the other chair placing his feet up on the table and pulled out his book. You tried to glare at him but when he started reading aloud you just ended up smiling. It was easy to focus even with Jason's voice in the background, he fell silent when you had to answer a call from someone and let you command sharply when you had to but his voice always resumed when you fell silent and started viewing the camera's again. As everyone was starting back you turned towards Jason to find he had slowly inched his chair closer and as you turned your knees brushed his. He reached over and tucked your hair behind your ear and trailed his finger tips down your cheek. "Can.... can I come to your room tonight? After everyone is back?" You nodded and watched the smile flash over his lips before he leaned forward. He stopped himself before his lips touched yours and started to pull back, you reached up and grabbed his shirt pressing your lips to his gently. He let you keep control of the kiss and when you pulled away his eyes were half lidded and he bit his lip. You sighed and turned back to the computer at Dick's call to answer him.

When you were pretty sure everyone was asleep there came a soft knock on your door, you simply called out for him to come in, too cold to slide out from under the covers. Jason slipped into your room in a t-shirt and sweatpants and you watched as he circled to the other side of the bed slipping his t-shirt over his head and sliding in next to you. He quickly slid his arm around your waist and pulled your back against his chest as soon as you had switched the light off. You lay in silence for a while and before you could even try to say good night Jason murmured into your hair something that made you freeze before slowly relaxing into him again. "I think I'm falling for you." You were pretty sure he either hadn't meant for you to hear it or to even say it by the evenness of his breathing. A glance over your shoulder proved that with his eyes closed lashes resting against his cheeks and mouth open in a silent snore. You smiled softly and squeezed his hand resting over your ribs gently. "Me too." You whispered before snuggling in and letting your eyes fall closed, his breathing lulling you to sleep.

You woke rather involuntary when Jason shifted behind you pulling you so your ass was pressed tight against his front. You stiffened but as you opened your eyes and took in your room and Jason's even breathing you relaxed against him letting your hips back up against his. You heard him inhale and slammed your eyes shut trying to even your breathing as much as possible. When he didn't move you shifted like you would if you were sleeping brushing against him and finding him hard once again. You felt yourself smile and quickly smothered it when you realized it was also the morning. His grip tightened slightly pinning you against him arm heavy over you. You shifted again his hardness slipping between your legs, you think he realized for the first time you weren't wearing pants, only your underwear. He cursed under his breath and his hips jerked forward before he could stop them and you bit down on your lip to stop the moan from spilling from your lips. His hand slipped down your side resting over your hip, one of his fingers playing in the band to your underwear. His thumb started drawing circles on your skin and when his hips jerked again you let out the moan you had been holding back. 

Jason stiffened slightly before chuckling and brushing his lips down the back of your neck. "You little tease, you've been awake this whole time haven't you?" You giggled and brushed your ass against him like you did before confirming it for him and making him suck in his breath between his teeth. "The things you do to me baby. The things I want to do to you." He said with a sigh his hand on the pillow coming to play with your hair. You whimpered his name and felt him harden even further behind you his hand on your hip slipped forward and brushed over your covered pussy making you jolt slightly. "Are you wet baby?" You nodded at his whispered question swallowing and closing your eyes. "Can I find out?" You nodded again and let him shift you onto your back his hand dipping between your legs. You know he could feel you were wet through your panties but he pulled them to the side and dipped his fingers between your lips just enough to brush through the wetness there. You gasped and your legs fell open wider for him. "Fuck you are soaked sweetheart. Do you like that?" His finger brushed over your clit circling it slowly making you moan quietly. He shifted his hand thumb switching to circle your clit while his middle finger slipped to slide inside you slowly. You let out another moan this one a little louder and bit your lip when he paused. "You want me to keep going?" You nodded vigorously but that wasn't enough for him. "Use your words for me sweetheart. I need to hear you say it." His voice was gentle but the teasing way he would swipe his thumb over your clit just enough to make you jolt but then stop was making you whine. "Don't stop Jason please. I need more." He slipped another finger inside you and crooked them inside you hitting you g-spot and making you gasp. He pulled them out and pushed them back in a few times always circling your clit until your body was tense. "Jason I'm gonna..." He slipped his fingers out from you making you whimper and try to catch his hand. "Not yet sweetheart, I want to taste your come." You felt your face heat up but before you could do more then whimper again he was between your legs and slipping your panties down.

He paused hands on your thighs spreading them and looked up at you nibbling on his lip. "Still goo baby? Do you want to stop?" You shook your head and gripped the sheet beneath you. "Please.... Jason." You whined and felt him smile as his head dipped down and his tongue brushed a long wet strip against your clit. You let out a vulgar moan and slapped your hand over your mouth when he chuckled. It sent a vibration through you and you arched up into him. He nipped lightly pulling your clit between his teeth making you curse. His tongue slipped down and plunged inside you slowly your body going stiff. You cursed and panted when he pulled it out before shoving in further his thumb coming back to circle your clit. He pulled his tongue out and spoke his lips still against your breath blowing against you and making you start to shake. "Are you going to come for me baby?" Your grip tightened on the sheets and you jerked your hips making his thumb brush against your clit again and you moaned so close. "Yeah you are I can feel it. Let it go baby, let me taste it." You gasped and his tongue plunged inside you once more while he pinched your clit sending you over the edge. His tongue lapped at you cleaning you of your juices while you came down. You moaned his name and your hand twisted in his hair pulling him up and away when you got to sensitive. You could feel Jason's cock straining against his pants when he shifted and you slipped your hand between the two of you palming him and making him suck in his breath.

You nudge him onto his back and he went without a fuss laying back and crossing his arms behind his head. You pressed kisses down his chest lingering when his breath quickened or he shuddered slightly. By the time you reached the band of his pants you were already soaking again at the sounds he was making. You slipped your fingers into his waist band and tugged them down slowly. His cock sprung free and you had a brief thought about him not wearing underwear before you took in how big he was. You let your hand wrap around his base slowly and he shuddered, you couldn't even wrap it all the way around. Jason's eyes were on your face and you bit your lip before leaning down and taking his tip into your mouth slowly. You slid him in even further until it hit the back of your throat, you had just barely reached his hand and you let out a low moan around him. His eyes rolled back and he squeezed them shut when you started bobbing your head, you took your time each time trying to take him deeper until you were gagging and had to pull back entirely to breath. "Fuck baby that's it, feels so good." He moaned and his hips jerked when you took him back into your mouth before his hand came down and he cupped your cheek lifting your head off slowly. "Stop I want to fuck you sweetheart. I wanna feel you come around my cock before I come." You let out a moan and lifted yourself from between his legs, pulling your t-shirt over your head while he kicked his pants off. His hands found your hips and he urged you to straddle him, you kept up on your knees while one of his hands slipped between you and he brushed the head of his cock against your clit.

He pushed to line up with your hole and you slowly sank down taking him fully. You both groaned when he bottomed out and he held your hips still both of you adjusting. He cursed when you lifted yourself bracing your hands on his chest and stopped at the tip before sliding back down. You sped up until you found the rhythm that had you both gasping and his grip tightened hips flexing as he started fucking up into you. Your nails dug into his chest making half moons but you couldn't bring your self to care when he curse and started speeding up completely taking over. Each moan you had was being forced out of your throat and you arched back getting close again. You could feel yourself tightening around him and he faltered for a minute before thrusting harder. "Come for me baby, let me feel you please." One last hard thrust pushed you over the edge and you cried out while he fucked you through it pushing it longer until you were twitching. "Fuck oh shit!" He jerked out and spilled on himself and your thighs your name on his lips.

You collapsed to the side of him and panted your hand resting on his chest above his heartbeat. Once the two of you had caught your breath Jason stood and scooped you up ignoring your protest to carry you into the bathroom. He started the shower with you still in his arms and stepped under the still cold spray making you give an aborted shriek and cling to his neck. He chuckled and shifted so he took most of the spray until it warmed up then he slid you to your feet under the spray. He washed you gently cleaning both his and your come off of your thighs before you did the same for him. His hand came up and he brushed your wet hair off your face tilting your head up and gently kissing you. "You still good sweetheart?" You thought about it for a second, as his hands brushed down your sides and wrapped around you before you nodded. "Yeah, I'm good." You rested your head against his shoulder both of you standing under the spray quietly for a while. His lips pressed to your neck and you tilted to look up at him finding him looking back at you. You decided to use his words and stood on your toes to brush your lips across his cheek. "I'm falling for you Jason." He smiled widely and accepted the kiss deepening it before pulling away when you needed to breath and whispering against your skin sending chills down your spin. "Me too baby."


End file.
